Letter After Letter
by xxsanctuary
Summary: Who knew that it could all begin in a small shop in Central. !ONESHOT! // EdxOC Love. //disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist // Fanfic made for the more advanced reader.


**A/N:** Hello! xxsanctuary here :P This here fanfic is just a one-shot. I will admit it is somewhat on the long side; but I'm hoping that's a good thing. Because, if one-shots are short, and you're not satisfied, then that's one waste of a one-shot ya know? Ha. :D But anyway; please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Letter After Letter**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue Begins:**

With the unfortunate event of Human Transmutation hanging on the brother's shoulders, Edward Elric, age twelve, and his little brother Alphonse Elric, age eleven have now entered Central after a fiasco on a train towards the city. Apparently, the man who had made an appointment with him, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, had intentionally made Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric board that train. This was because Edward and Alphonse had boarded the earlier train with the expectation of a safe trip, and safe registration to the Alchemy Exam to become a State Alchemist. But, unfortunately for Edward and Alphonse, on this train was an important General named General Hakuro, which caused the train to be hi-jacked. With this in mind, Edward and Alphonse take action and re-take the train, and help keep the train's passengers safe on their way to Central. The brothers successfully did just that.

_**/**_**End Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Story Start///**

After the Flame Alchemist had given his small speech to the hi-jacker, the blonde boy ran up to the two, causing the Flame Alchemist to change his focus. The armor had reached out to the boy, telling him to stop, but he knew that it was futile. "Lieutenant Colonel!" the boy exclaimed, "You knew about this train didn't you? You knew! That's why you put us on that train on purpose!"

The Flame Alchemist merely chuckled and closed his eyes, finding the matter not important. "Well, hey, c'mon Edward. We didn't know everything. Oh, that reminds me. I have pretty good news for you too, kid. The General had heard about your success in retaking the train. Because of that, both of you now have special permission to take the National Alchemy Exam." Mustang merely smirked calmly, as if finding what he did was a favor to the brothers.

"S-Special…?" The young boy pondered for a moment. "B-But you told us that we could take the exam in the first place! That's why—"his sentence was cut off shortly by Mustang's voice.

"Be realistic Ed. There's no way children can take such an important, military test. You see? Aren't you and your brother glad that I put you on this train?" The Lieutenant Colonel smirked pompously and leaned down as he did, as if he was trying to see eye-to-eye with Edward. The Flame Alchemist had straightened his posture and began to walk towards the blonde boy, finding him a bit distracted since he had his hand on his forehead as if he was trying to comprehend everything. The Flame had placed a hand on Edward's shoulder once he met him side to side. "Whether you take the test or not, it's not up to me. I'm not trying to control your life." With that being said, the Lieutenant Colonel removed his hand from the boy's shoulder and continued walking. Since he said that, it boiled Edward's blood.

"Of course I'll take it!" Edward exclaimed, quickly turning around to glance at the back of the Lieutenant Colonel. "And pass! I would have done it anyway!" Edward exclaimed even more loudly, making sure that the Lt. Colonel would hear. Mustang merely smiled to himself, his eyes closed, as his subordinate, 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye followed behind him.

As Edward stood there, staring at the back of the Lt. Colonel, his younger brother Alphonse had walked up to him. "Those people had us dancing right in the palms of their hands didn't they?" stated Alphonse. "I guess it doesn't matter what we do. We'll never be the ones that are in control." Edward only gave a long, sad sigh, his sight still focused on the back of the Lt. Colonel as his silhouette became smaller and smaller, until he disappeared.

After being thanked almost a million times by a little girl that was a passenger on the train, Edward and Alphonse left the train station with at least a little smile on their faces. But that smile didn't last long when Edward let off a long sigh. "Damn that Lt. Colonel though…" Edward went on. "Putting our lives in danger like that… Isn't there a better way?" Edward asked, his question sounding as if it was rhetorical. But his little brother added in, answering it with another rhetorical question. "Maybe, but think of it like this brother. They are part of the military. Maybe they really do need to do that in order to test us before they let us join the military." Alphonse stated. Edward didn't reply. He could only be upset and just sigh.

"Enough of that, I guess." He stated, trying to end the awkward silence. "Let's find a place to eat and somewhere to stay. The next day, we'll talk to the Lt. Colonel about the exam." He said. Alphonse nodded in agreement and they began to do a little exploring around town. It was somewhat like a new experience for them. Since they were village boys, they never really had a chance to check out a city like Central, the largest town in Amestris. Finally, the two boys found a nice little shop that sold food for a reasonable price. The two entered the small shop, being lead to their seats by a waitress. When they finally reached their seats, the two boys sat down, looking up at the waitress. The waitress smiled a refreshing smile and handed them both a menu. She had dark-brown hair and onyx eyes, her skin a soft peach color. Her uniform suited her since it was somewhat like a little maid outfit, but nothing too loud. Alphonse found it rather weird himself that she didn't flinch with awkwardness when seeing that he was a giant suit of armor. But instead she smiled and held a yellow notepad in her hand, and pulled out a pen from the small waist apron that she wore.

"Hello. Welcome to the Central Eatery. I'll be your waitress. My name is Maron. Would you like me to come back in a moment so that I could give you time to figure out what you'd like to order?" she asked with a smile. "Actually that would be nice." Edward stated, looking at the menu with hunger. Maron blinked and could see that he was going to order a lot. "Well then," she put her pen away, "please take your time." And with that, she left to take care of other things in the shop.

As the girl named Maron took dishes that were finished, and bills that were paid, she continued to run the errands around the shop as the two boys decided their order. "That waitress," Alphonse started, "she's kind of nice. Pretty huh?" Alphonse said, twiddling his fingers for a moment. Edward, taken aback from Al's statement, was shocked since he never really said anything about girls. Edward, taking a moment to look away from his menu, glanced over at the female. He paused for a moment and examined her. His cheeks flushed a light pink, realizing what he was doing. He looked back at his menu and sighed. "She's okay." He stated, trying to act cool. In actuality, he did somewhat find her attractive.

"She'd probably like you, brother." Alphonse stated, his elbow propped up on the table, his helmet resting on the palm of his hand. "After all you still look human…" He stated. Edward blushed at the thought and shook his head. "We just met her Al. She's just our waitress." He added in. Al paused for a moment and sat up straight, staring down at the menu. "Yeah you're right…" Alphonse added in, "But…" He paused again, glancing at her in the corner of his eye. He chuckled when he saw her balancing plates and cups in her hands and arms. "I don't know. She gives off this feeling like… she's going to change one of us somehow…" He glanced over at his brother. "It feels like it's going to be you."

Edward shook his head and propped his elbow on the table, his hand on his forehead, using it as an advantage to move his long, golden bangs from his eyes as he gazed the menu. "Don't be silly, Alphonse." Al smiled to himself, knowing his brother all too well. When he's that quiet, he's usually nervous about something. After a few more minutes, Edward finally decided that he was going to order nearly everything on the menu. Edward closed the menu and waved his hand at the girl, trying to get her attention. Maron, from the corner of her eye, noticed and smiled, walking over to the two boys.

"Well hello again." She smiled, taking out her yellow notepad and a pen from her little apron pocket. "What can I get for you two today?" She asked.

Edward smirked and showed her the menu. "I'll have one of these, three helpings of this, this, this, this, this, this, and two helpings of this, and this, and this, and a cup of water please." Maron giggled and wrote everything down. "Wow, someone has an appetite." She glanced over at Alphonse. "Would you like anything sir?" She asked. Alphonse raised his hand politely and shook his helmet. "No ma'am, I'm fine, thank you." Maron nodded and began to write the order twice. She ripped off the first piece of paper and placed it on the table so that they'd know what they ordered, and the second piece of paper was for the chief to make the order. Maron stood there for a moment. "Also," she began, "since you ordered more of the given things on our menu, we'll be giving you a free cake for desert." She smiled and bowed to them, and then went off to deliver the second piece of paper to the chief. Edward watched her walk away, trying to discover what Alphonse found satisfying about her. She was indeed cute, but gave off an innocent sense, which somewhat annoyed Edward. Those who were naïve and innocent, and those who deny seeing the truth tend to strum the wrong nerves. But Edward took in to consideration of not judging a book by its cover. Edward averted his gaze, not bearing to watch anymore. He pictured the situation and found it embarrassing. Him staring at a girl? How awkward. Instead, he decided to stare at his brother. It was awfully hard to read his expression since it was always the same.

Although it was difficult, it wasn't hard for Edward to realize why Alphonse took a liking to her. She was indeed cute, rather nice. She seemed like a person you could talk to anything about, and one that doesn't judge a person. Edward also realized this when he noticed her not flinching from their appearance when they walked into the shop. He could tell that she was somewhat different.

Breaking the awkward silence between the two brothers was the voice of their waitress, Maron. Apparently minutes have flown by without the brothers even noticing. "Here we are!" Maron stated with a smile, bringing a rather large plate to their table with their order. "This should be exactly what you ordered here on this piece of paper!" She smiled and picked up the piece of paper that she had left there previously and began to review it. She nodded in satisfaction since everything that was on that paper was on that tray. "And of course, our free piece of cake." She smiled at Edward and pointed to the piece of chocolate cake that was on the house.

"Thank you." Edward stated, smiling to himself as he imagined himself devouring the meal. He could already feel himself drooling. Alphonse chuckled in amusement, knowing that his brother would be a total pig, but at the same time, he didn't want the people to stare at them as Edward ate. But none-the-less it was futile to stop his older brother from pigging out. Edward had not hesitated to gobble up his meal. Maron blinked in disbelief, but inside she was bursting out laughing. Never had she met a boy like this. "Please enjoy yourselves." She said. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled at the two. Edward merely gave her a nod since he was busy eating, and Alphonse nodded along with him. And with that, Maron left the table and went off to finish the rest of the duties around the shop.

Minutes had turned into an hour when Edward had finished his dinner. He picked his teeth with a toothpick and sighed in satisfaction as his stomach rolled out. Alphonse sighed in embarrassment, "Brother, clean yourself up! You look like a slob." He hissed. Edward chuckled a bit and straightened his posture, trying to clean up his act. "Sorry Al."

Instead of leaving right after eating, Edward and Alphonse decided to stay a while before heading out. After all, Edward had a full stomach and needed to relax a little before moving on about. The two brothers chatted about Alchemy and how the Exam would probably be like, but Edward knew it was going to be more interesting in the shop when he noticed a drunk man walk in. Edward leaned back into his seat, having a feeling that there was going to be some trouble stirring.

The man was partly bald with a horrible comb over. He looked like his age was possibly somewhere in his mid-forties. He wore a dark blue suit with a brown belt and tie. He looked like he had just come from a bad day of work, and drinking was his only solution to solve it. "Al, heads up." Edward stated. "Some trouble."

Edward watched Maron as she hesitated to lead the new guest to his seat. "Th-This way sir." Maron stated, leading him to a table. The drunken man was just ridiculous. He had examined Maron up and down, and the maid outfit she was wearing wasn't helping. The drunken man took a seat when they reached the table, and he hiccupped after a few seconds. "Can I get you anything sir?" Maron asked, her yellow notepad in hand with a pen. The drunken man could only give a weak, slurred chuckle as he hiccupped again.

"Oh baby doll, one of you is just fine!" He laughed and hiccupped again. "Ac-ully, I sthinks I'll jus has some coffee." The man slurred as he spoke and smiled awkwardly at Maron. Maron shivered in disgust and went off to get his coffee.

Alphonse watched the man, already not liking him. "Brother he—"Alphonse stopped talking when he saw Edward's hand rise. "Don't interfere just yet…" Edward stated, waiting, watching. Alphonse stayed quiet and watched silently also.

Soon Maron returned with a small tray, and a cup of coffee on top of it. Not seeing what she was doing as she placed down the cup, the tray accidently hit the cup of coffee, causing it to spill on top of the man. The man yelped in pain as the hot coffee poured all over his abdominals and thighs. "You little brat!" exclaimed the man, his hand slamming on the table. "Jus what chu sthink you doein!?" he exclaimed, still slurring.

"I'm sorry sir! I'll be sure to get you another o—"her sentence was cut off when the man had slapped Maron across the face. Maron fell back onto the floor, a hand on her burning cheek as her right eye swelled with tears from the pain. "You bettah apologize!" the man exclaimed, standing over her.

Just that was enough to have the brother's working.

Edward quickly stood up and walked over to the commotion, Alphonse following behind him. "Hey!" exclaimed Edward, looking pissed off. "Real men don't hit woman." Edward stepped in front of Maron, defending her. She looked up at him in disbelief, staring at the back of his red trench coat. Alphonse had bent down and helped her up to her feet. Maron's hand was still glued to her cheek since it was practically stinging. The man had hit her pretty hard.

"Or wut kid?!" the man hiccupped. "You gonna tell yo mom shrimp!?" the man retorted. Edward's vein popped out of his forehead, ready to sucker punch the guy in the face just for calling him short, "Now you listen here you piece of sh—"Edward's sentence was cut off with the voice of a woman. "You! Get out of my shop! Get out! How dare you lay a hand on my daughter!" A woman had stepped out from behind the counter and shooed the man off with a broom. "Get! Get! Get your sorry ass out of my shop! Never come back!" She yelled, threatening the man. The man, freaked out enough as it was to see a woman rushing at him while being slightly dizzy from being drunk, ran out of the shop. Maron smiled at the woman as a thank you for getting rid of the man. "That's it, we're closing now!" The woman exclaimed.

The woman who exclaimed that Maron was her daughter must have been Maron's mother. As she turned to walk away, she stopped and turned around again to take a look at the two boys. "You two, thank you for standing up for my daughter." She stated. "That man always comes here drunk. But I'll make sure this is the first and last time he'll ever lay a hand on Maron." The mother smiled at the girl. Maron removed her hand to show a red hand-mark on her cheek, but nothing any worse than that.

"Maron sweetie, please close up the store." Her mother asked. Maron gladly obeyed and started to clean up. "Well I guess this means that we should be heading out too Al." Edward stated. He and Alphonse had turned to walk out of the shop, but they were stopped when they heard Maron's voice. "W-Wait!" she exclaimed. She walked up to the two and bowed to them. "Thank you for standing up for me." She said. She straightened her posture and looked up at the two. "Usually the store doesn't open until noon because we usually serve at lunch and dinner… but why don't you two come for breakfast tomorrow?" She asked. "Come anytime you like before twelve, and there will be a special reservation for you two." She smiled sweetly. "Consider it as a thank you. It's all on the house by the way, so you don't have to pay for anything. It's the least that I can do." She smiled again, waiting for a reply.

Edward merely smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not. A free breakfast is an awesome gift in my book." Edward looked up at Alphonse and Alphonse nodded in agreement. "Sure," Al began, "I don't mind coming back for breakfast." He said. Maron smiled happily. "Well then, I'll see you two tomorrow morning then." She smiled and returned to cleaning up the shop for closing time. Edward and Alphonse stood there for a moment, smiling. After that, they headed out of the shop and began to look for a hotel to stay at for a little while. Once they found a nice hotel, the brothers headed up to their room.

"Brother, you should go to the breakfast alone." Stated Alphonse as he put the key inside the keyhole to the door and began to open it. "I'm sure Maron wants to see only you." Alphonse said, walking in. Edward blushed at the thought, but covered it up with a laugh. "Hahaha! Who wouldn't fall for this Alphonse?" Edward stated, winking, showing his cocky and sarcastic side. Alphonse sighed hopelessly while Edward cleaned up his act. "Haha, but on a serious note Alphonse, I highly doubt it. We just met today after all." He stated, following in behind Alphonse.

"I know that brother, but look. I'm sure she's fond of you." Alphonse stated. "The way she looked at you when I picked her up from the floor, I could tell that she found you gentler than I." Alphonse sat down on the bed and stared at his brother as they had the conversation. Edward shook his head again, blushing, undoing his braid and letting his golden hair flow. "Stop kidding around, Al. We don't have time for girls." Edward had taken off his coat and dropped it on to the floor, along with his over shirt, boots, and pants. Now he was just in his black tank top and underwear, his automail arm and leg exposed.

As Edward made his way to the bed to lie down, Alphonse stood up and sat next to the bed since he had no need for any comfortable mattress. "Look brother, I know you all too well." Alphonse watched his brother lay on the bed as he said that, Edward's back turned to Alphonse. Edward blushed, knowing that Alphonse knew him too well also. "I know you find her pretty brother. Doesn't she spark an interest? You should talk to her more brother, open yourself a bit." Alphonse stated. "She'd prefer you to me any day." Alphonse stared up at the ceiling, again realizing how pretty she was. Alphonse sighed. "But just you watch brother. When I get my body back, that'll be the last time I'll ever let you take a girl from me." Alphonse chuckled and Edward couldn't help but chuckle along with him. Edward rolled over in the bed and turned to face his little brother, sighing softly. "Okay, fine whatever. I'll go alone if that's what you want." Edward played off coolly. Edward blushed from embarrassment and decided to not talk about it anymore. Being all mushy-gushy just wasn't Edward's forte.

* * *

The next morning, Edward woke up to the sun's rays in his eyes. He groaned and yawned softly to himself, rubbing away the tears in his eyes that were produced from the yawn. He sat up slowly, feeling his golden hair flow down his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes once more and looked to the side to see his brother sitting against the wall since he had no ability to sleep.

"Morning, Al." Edward greeted, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. Once he did, he stretched his arms in the air and glanced over at the clock. Edward read it carefully and realized that it had said it was 8:30AM. Edward glanced over at his little brother. "I guess I should head down to that shop then for breakfast." Edward stated as he walked over to the pile of clothes that he had left on the floor the previous night. "You sure you don't want to come?"

A small clack from the armor's head told Edward that he was looking up. Alphonse watched his brother dress and the more clacking coming from the helmet told Edward that he was nodding. "Yeah brother, I'm sure." Edward finished the last touches by braiding his hair. "Alright then, if you say so. I'll be back in a bit then alright?"

Edward began to head towards the door, yawning again. Wiping away the produced tears, Edward began to walk down the hall of the hotel and headed out of the building, walking towards the little shop that the two brothers had found yesterday. Edward smiled to himself as he watched the sun rise above Central. It really was a beautiful sight. He breathed in heavily, taking in that fresh, crisp morning air. After finally feeling rejuvenated, he had finally walked up to the door of the Central Eatery. He peered inside to see if anyone was inside. Inside he saw the girl, Maron, setting up an empty table with items that were necessary for eating. Edward shook off the nervous feeling that crept upon his shoulders and knocked on the door. This obviously caught Maron's attention when her head and turned to glance at where the sound came from. Maron smiled and quickly rushed over to the door, opening it for him.

"Morning." Edward greeted with a smile.

"Good morning!" Maron greeted in return with her own smile. Edward glanced around the shop and found it practically empty. Then he remembered that his presence was a special one. A reservation for breakfast since the shop usually opened around noon. "Are we alone?" Edward asked. Maron nodded.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly, "My mom owns this shop, and he knows about how I invited you here for breakfast, so she just gave me the keys to be in here. She said it was too early for her to wake up and watch me cook, so she decided to just let me go alone." She smiled up at him. "Besides, I'm pretty confident in my cooking. I have a feeling you'll like it." Maron continued to set up the table.

Today she wasn't wearing the uniform that she had worn from the previous night. Instead she was wearing a simple pair of jeans that hugged her legs and a plain yellow t-shirt. Her dark-brown hair was also tied up in a high ponytail. Edward could tell it was rather high because it swayed and bounced side to side as she walked. "Would you like me to help you?" Edward asked, trying to be polite.

Maron politely refused his offer. "Please, I insist. You helped me last night, and now I'll help you get a healthy meal into your stomach." She smiled sweetly and finished setting up. "There we go. I'll get your food here in a minute. I had it done already and I was just setting up." She walked over to the back of the shop where the kitchen would be and soon reentered with trays in her hands. In those trays were various sorts of food suitable for breakfast. Eggs, bread, orange juice, bacon, you name it.

Edward gazed in amazement, feeling his stomach rumble. He smiled happily. "You cooked all of this for me?" He asked. "Well, I was somewhat cooking for two," she stated, "but I see that you're alone, so I guess I'll eat with you." She giggled and took a seat on the other side of the table across from Edward. "I thought that other boy, or, person would be coming with you. The one who was with you last night."

Edward soon realized who she was talking about. "Oh, you mean my little brother? He decided to not come. He said he wasn't hungry." Edward answered, knowing that it was somewhat of a white lie.

"Little brother?" Maron blinked in amazement. "So you're the older brother?"

Edward paused for a moment, having a feeling what she was going to say next.

"That's interesting!"

Edward unpaused from the moment, looking up at the girl as if wondering why she wasn't going to say 'But you look like the younger brother because you're so small!' or something along those lines.

"You do seem like the older brotherly figure anyway." Maron smiled at him, her elbows propped up on the table as her palms supported her head as she leaned on them. Edward blushed a slight pink at her expression, but then began to pick food from the various foods around him and putting them on his plate. Maron watched the boy eat, finding it amusing. "So what brings you to Central?" She asked softly, "You don't look like you're from around here." She stated.

Edward gulped down the food that was in his mouth and replied, "I'm here to take the National Alchemy Exam." He stated. "I want to become a State Alchemist. There's a reason why I want to become one and I won't stop until I achieve it." Edward looked up at the girl, as if preparing himself to be bombarded with questions.

"I hope you achieve it then." She smiled. "Normally, I would ask you a lot of questions on why you would want to join the military… but I guess you have your reasons… and I, well, I don't know. It just seems like you don't want to talk about it, so I won't prod." She smiled and continued to watch him eat. "How's the food?"

Edward stared at the girl in amazement. _'She sure is an odd one.'_ Edward thought to himself. Once he heard her question, he replied with a smile. "Delicious!" After saying that, Edward continued eating.

Edward continued eating his breakfast as he and Maron chatted about random things, as if they were trying to get to know each other more. They both shared laughs and fun stories. Before they even realized it, it was already 11:15AM.

"Woah!" Edward exclaimed, looking at the clock. "I better get going! I have an appointment with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and Al and I gotta get there!" Edward smiled at the girl and thanked her again and began to rush towards the door. His rushing was soon stopped when he heard Maron's voice.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, chasing after him. "Will you ever come by again…?" She asked softly, a small blush on her cheeks.

Edward blushed in return and looked down at the floor, as if he wasn't going to promise anything.

Maron read his expression and looked down at the floor also. "I see… well then, wait right here for a moment then." She smiled and went off behind the cash register and wrote something down. After finishing, she walked back up to Edward and handed him a piece of paper. "Write me a letter." She smiled and held up her pinky. "On that piece of paper is my address, so promise me you'll write!" She giggled and took his hand, wrapping her pinky around his pinky. Edward hesitated to fully wrap his pinky around hers to make it official. But then he looked into her eyes and her smiling face. He blushed a dark red and tightened the hold on her pinky with his pinky. "I promise you that I will write to you." He chuckled. "You can bet on it."

Maron smiled happily and hugged Edward tightly, as if making it completely official that they were now close friends. "I'll be looking forward to your letters." She smiled at him and released him from her hug. Edward blushed and had returned her hug in return, and when she let go, so did he. He smiled at her and walked out of the door.

* * *

**4 Years Later…**

**

* * *

**

Four years had now passed since the two pen pals had last seen each other. Maron has matured into a fine, sixteen year old young woman. Maron had figured that by now, Edward would be seventeen. Maron had indeed received letters from Edward, just like she had promise. Over time, Maron had developed feelings for Edward, letter after letter. But no matter how much she wanted to tell him how much she had loved him, she couldn't. It had been four years since she had last seen him. She felt that it was unlikely for Edward to return the feelings that she had for him after a four year gap of seeing each other's faces.

"I wonder how he's doing…" She asked herself, glancing at the last letter that he had sent to her. That letter had clearly stated that he had quite the adventure. People trying to kill him, his arm being destroyed, (**A/N:** Yes, by now, Edward had written to her the truth about him and Alphonse) but none-the-less, he was alive. That kept her hopeful at least. "One day… one day, I'll see you again…" She said softly to herself.

Maron was currently in the shop. She was on break of her shift, and she was trying to write a letter to Edward from the previous address that he had written from. She didn't know what to write about though. It had been a while since she had last written, and that worried her. What if Edward forgot about her? She stared at the black sheet of paper and then glanced over at her pen. She sighed heavily and scribbled something down, finding it suitable since it helped relieve a huge weight off of her chest.

Soon, night fell, and it was the last few hours of the shop to be open.

"Thank you for eating at the Central Eatery." Maron said, saying farewell to the customers that were leaving. "Please come again!" After saying that, Maron turned around and began to clean up a bit.

After a few minutes, a man walked in. He was rather short for his appearance, but it made due. He had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, and a brown trench coat that covered most of his body. The man decided to take an advantage and seat himself without Maron even realizing. Once she did, she gasped and rushed over to the new customer, feeling rude. "I'm so sorry for not being able to guide you myself sir." She bowed again to be polite. "Would you like me to leave you alone for a moment so that you could decide what to eat?" She asked again.

The man shook his head and pointed at the menu. "I'll have one of these, three helpings of this, this, this, this, this, this, and two helpings of this, and this, and this, and a cup of water please."

Maron chuckled to herself and replied, "Wow, someone has an appeti—"she stopped in the middle of her sentence to remember something. She could feel it in her soul. That this scene was played out before. She stopped doing what she was doing and stared at the man intently, examining his features.

Golden hair, golden eyes, a similar body structure. To make it official, Maron grabbed his right arm. It was hard. Like metal.

"Ed…ward?" Maron's voice shook. The man smiled and looked up at her. "I just wanted to surprise you."

Maron smiled a wide smile and hugged Edward tightly, being glad to finally see him again. "Edward! Oh my goodness you don't know how much I've missed you…!" Maron smiled and then gasped, pulling herself away. She blushed in embarrassment, and then she looked down at the floor ashamed. "I haven't written to you in a long time, I know… but…" Maron glanced over at the table she was previously sitting at and rushed over there. She picked up a small piece of paper, put it in an envelope and rushed back over to the table where Edward was sitting. She smiled at him, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Here…"

Edward blinked, wondering what it was about. He took the letter and smiled, finding the familiar hand-writing adorable. He opened the letter and began to read the paper. His face turned a bright red and he smiled, setting the piece of paper on the table. He opened his trench coat and dug inside, pulling out a letter as well. He handed it over to Maron. Maron blinked, wondering what it was about, and smiled also in return as she had recognized the hand writing. It was a letter from Edward. She smiled and opened the letter and began to read it. She blushed a brighter red and tears began to roll down her eyes, tears of happiness. She gently laid the letter that was given to her next to his letter, trying to wipe away the tears.

Edward smiled softly at her and stood up, his hand on her cheek. He gently brushed away her tears with his thumb. His other hand laid upon her other cheek also, that thumb also wiping away tears. Maron blushed a dark pink, staring into his golden orbs with her onyx. Without even realizing, Maron's lips had touched Edward's. He had kissed her. Maron gladly accepted his kiss and kissed him back in return. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck, her heart taking flight.

Upon the table laid two letters. Both from two people who had met by fate. And on those two pieces of paper said both the same exact thing. Right in the center of the paper was the words,

'_I love you.'_

//**End **


End file.
